fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Parel: Einde (1)
Parel is een driedelige fanon over de watermeester Hichom en zijn dochtertje Selkhy die ergens in de tijd na Avatar Korra van elkaar gescheiden worden. Selkhy wordt ontvoerd en in de harem van de gouveneur geplaatst. Ze waant haar vader dood en legt zich neer bij haar lot. Hichom leeft echter nog, maar heeft zijn geheugen verloren. Zullen deze twee mensen elkaar ooit weer ontmoeten of zijn ze gedoemd om zich bij hun nieuwe leven neer te leggen? Vader en Dochter Met een harde ruk trok Hichom zijn dochtertje achter een schild van water. De ontstante stoom gaf hun een tijdelijke voorsprong om uit deze hel te kunnen onstnappen. Met Selkhy vlak achter zich baande Hichom de weg vrij. Hij had zijn dochtertje gezegd alleen maar op zijn rug te letten en nergens anders op. Op het randje van paniek wist de zevenjarige Selkhy niet wat ze anders moest doen. Wat langs het vrijgemaakte pad lag, het pad dat haar vader geforceerd had, zag ze dan ook niet. Het kreunen, kermen, janken van vrienden, familie en vijanden zag of hoorde ze niet. Ze kon enkel haar vader volgen. Hij was alles wat ze had. Een moeder had ze niet meer en haar vader had haar liefde voor twee gegeven. Nu vocht hij bitter voor hun leven, want een uit de gratie gevallen waterstuurder hoeft niet te rekenen dat zijn dochtertje verzorgd werd als hij er niet meer zou zijn. Hun uitbraak uit de hel die vroeger een thuisstad was geweest, was een succes. In de chaos van het gevecht, wist Hichom met zijn watersturing door de buitenste muur van de stad te breken. Ze renden de koude toendra op. Hun adem bevroor nog voor het hun mond had verlaten, de wind sneed door hun kleren heen en de sneeuw knerpten onder hun voetstappen. 'Papa!' riep Selky plotseling. Hichom draaide zich om. Zijn hart stond een moment stil. Een vuurgroep had hun gevolgd en ingehaald. Een van de vuurstuurders had Selkhy in een ijzeren houdgreep. Ze hadden zijn dochterje. Ze hadden zijn leven! De sergeant bekeek Selkhy kritisch. 'Da's een mooie voor in het thuisfront,' zei de sergeant na een nauwkeurige observatie van het doodsbange meisje. 'Blijf van mijn dochter af!' schreeuwde Hichom. Hij had gezworen nooit meer bloedsturen te gebruiken, maar dit veranderde alles. Voor hij echter tot actie kon overgaan werd hij van achter beetgepakt en in de sneeuw geduwd. 'Zal hij ook niet van pas kunnen komen in de koninklijke huishouding?' vroeg de soldaat die Hichom in een houdgreep hield. De sergeant schudde zijn hoofd. 'Te oud, te lelijk en te opstandig.' De sergeant kneep de keel van het meisje zachtjes dicht toen ze steeds harder begon te schreeuwen. 'Jullie twee!' blafte de sergeant naar de soldaat die Hichom vasthield en een andere soldaat. 'Zorg dat we geen last meer hebben van die man.' Twee ijskoude handen zo groot als kolenschoppen sloten zich om Hichoms keel. Niet in staat om ook maar enigszins te bewegen, zag de waterstuurder de sergeant met zijn dochtertje verdwijnen naar hun voertuig. Hij snakte naar lucht en probeerde alles om te kunnen ontsnappen. Barsten verschenen in het ijs, maar het bevroren water was te dik om zijn aanvallers door het ijs te laten zakken. Uiteindelijk werd zijn wereld zwart. Het laatste geluid dat hij hoorde, was van Selkhy die gilde toen ze in het voertuig werd getild. Verval Selkhy Dagen verstreken voordat Selkhy weer daglicht zag. Tussen de oorlogsbuit zat ze in een kleine kooi zachtjes te wenen om haar vader. Niet te hard, want dan werden de soldaten kwaad en sloegen ze met hun zwaarden tegen de kooi aan. Het voertuig waarin ze zaten werd tot stilstand gebracht. Selkhy werd met kooi en al eruit getild en op een binnenplaats neergezet. Om haar heen zag ze allemaal lopende laarzen. Soms bleven ze even staan, pakte iets van de andere oorlogsbuit op en gingen dan weer. 'Dit zal u zeker bevallen,' klonk een stem boven de kooi. De neuzen van twee paar gepoetste laarzen keken Selkhy argeloos aan. De kooi ging open en het meisje werd er als een kitten uitgehaald. 'Misschien iets leuks voor in de hofhouding,' zei de officier die haar vasthad. De andere man, hij had veel weg van een pad met een rood kostuum aan, bekeek de buit. 'Eerder iets voor de harem als ze wat ouder is. Tot die tijd kan ze de andere haremvrouwen wel bedienen,' zei de pad. Hij gaf de officier een buidel met geld. De millitair liet Selkhy terug in de kooi zakken. Twee andere mensen tilden de kooi op en brachten haar naar binnen toe. In de dagen daarna werd Selkhy opgenomen in het huishouden van de gouverneur. Ze kreeg goed te eten en een eigen kamertje, maar de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen tijd hadden een duidelijk stempel op haar gedrukt. De pad en de andere vrouwen om haar heen vonden het alleen maar mooier als ze zweeg. Volgens hun kwamen haar donkergrijze ogen veel beter uit wanneer ze zwijgend naar de lucht zat te staren. Selkhy accepteerde haar nieuwe thuis. Iets anders kon ze niets. Haar vader was dood, vermoord voor haar ogen. Hichom Sneeuw is de warme deken van de dood, had een wijsgeer ooit gezegd. Hichom opende zijn ogen. Hij had het ijskoud en was in de war. Wat was er gebeurd? Waar was hij en hoe was hij hier gekomen? Hij wreef over zijn pijnlijke keel heen en probeerde zich iets te herinneren. Hoe meer hij dacht, hoe minder hij wist. Na enige minuten moest hij toegeven dat hij zijn eigen naam niet eens meer wist. De man krabbelde overeind en veegde de sneeuw van zijn kleren. Wat nu? Hij probeerde zich groot te houden, maar een gevoel van paniek overviel hem. Hij wist echt niets meer. 'Hé, jij daar!' riep een man vanaf een afstandje. Hichom keek de man afwachtend aan. 'Wie ben jij?' Hichom haalde zijn schouders op, maar was blij dat hij begreep wat de man zei. De vreemdeling bekeek hem van top tot teen en mompelde iets dat de vuurmeesters hem te grazen moesten hebben genomen. Het zei Hichom allemaal niets. 'Doe me eens na,' zei de man en hij pakte door middel van watersturing wat water op en liet het daar hangen. Hichom deed de beweging na. De man knikte tevreden. 'Ik gok dat je uit de waterstam komt, maar op het moment is het daar niet zo prettig wonen. Als je met mij mee gaat, heb ik werk, eten en onderdak voor je.' 'Wat voor werk?' vroeg Hichom. 'Parelvissen,' antwoordde de man. 'Het is niet het fijnste werk, maar het loont wel. Tussen twee haakjes, mijn naam is Zuruk en zolang jij je naam niet weet zal ik je maar Haruk noemen.' Nieuw Begin Selky Jurken van de duurste stoffen werden haar voorgehouden en aangetrokken. In haar haar vlochten ze de slingers goud en zilver, versierd met edelstenen en haar schoeisel was gemaakt van het zachtste leer dat er bestond. Vandaag was haar grote dag. Vandaag zou ze in de harem van de gouveneur worden opgenomen. Een echt huwelijk zou het echter niet worden. Het enige dat zou gebeuren was dat Selkhy door de andere haremvrouwen, een stuk of vijftig, zou worden ingewijd, een plaatsje in het paleis zou krijgen en dat haar aanstaande echtgenoot vannacht de lakens met haar zou delen. Zestien jaar was ze nu. Tien jaar geleden woonde ze nog met haar vader in de Noordelijke Waterstam, maar ze was gewend geraakt aan dit leven en had herinneringen van vroeger weggestopt naar een ver hoekje in haar geheugen. Nog steeds deed het pijn als ze aan haar vader dacht. Twee maanden later liep Selkhy door de tuinen van het paleis heen. Deze schitterende oase van groen lag middenin een wereld van ijs. De vuurstuurders hadden het geheim van de geestenoase gestolen en het hierheen gebracht. Maar hoe mooi en warm deze tuinen ook waren, de mensen hier waren kouder dan de Noordelijke ijszee. Jaloezie, trots, misgenoegen en concurrentie heersten onder de vrouwen die hier leefde. Selkhy probeerde er zoveel mogelijk buiten te blijven, maar zonder veel succes. Ze was jong en exotisch en ondanks haar stille, teruggetrokken aard was ze duidelijk de favoriet van de gouveneur geworden. 's Nachts was ze in ieder geval nooit meer alleen, maar de andere haremvrouwen negeerden en treiterden haar overdag zoveel mogelijk. Selkhy ging op de rand van een kleine poel zitten. Kleine parelvisjes zwommen sierlijk tussen de stengels van de leliebladeren door. Toen Selkhy met haar vingertoppen het wateroppervlak beroerde, betaste enkele visjes voorzichtig haar huid, maar schoten vervolgens weg tussen de bladeren. 'Mevrouw,' werd er ineens op vrolijke toon naar haar geroepen. 'Misschien zou ik uw gemoed wat kunnen verlichten door u enige kennis te doceren over deze bijzondere vissoort die u zo adoreert.' Selkhy keek op en zag aan de andere kant van de poel een oude man met een lange grijze baard staan. Zijn ogen keken zo vriendelijk dat Selhy spontaan begon te lachen. 'Dat klinkt als een permissie,' zei de man en hij kwam naast haar zitten. Hichom De werkplaats van Zuruk lag aan de voet van de Zwarte Klif. Hard gesteente en hoog opspattende golven maakte het geen aantrekkelijke plek om te wonen. Zuruk bracht hem naar een klein bijgebouwtje dat half verteerd was door de zoute wind. Binnen zaten enkele ruige uitziende mannen stilletjes rondom de tafel. Ze hadden ieder een beker voor zich staan en spraken met elkaar op zachte toon. Toen ze Hichom en Zuruk zagen, zwegen ze direct. 'Velko, ik heb een nieuwe voor je ploeg gevonden. Deze gozer komt uit de Noordelijke Waterstam vermoed ik, maar hij is zelf alles vergeten, dus noemen we hem zolang maar Haruk,' zei Zuruk. 'Ja, baas,' antwoordde een man met een rode, volle snor. 'Kan hij watersturen?' 'Natuurlijk, anders had ik hem niet meegenomen. Hij is alleen vergeten hoe,' zuchtte Zuruk. Hij draaide zich om en liep richting de deur. 'Zorg dat het wat wordt, Velko, of jij kan ook vertrekken.' De man liep de deur uit. Hichom bleef een beetje ongemakkelijk staan. De rode snor stond op en liep naar hem toe. Hij gaf Hichom een rondleiding door het vervallen gebouwtje. Hier zouden ze wonen, een huis met meer kieren dan planken. Velko liet hem een kamer zien met twee stapelbedden. Hier sliep zijn ploeg en vanaf nu was rechtsboven was nu Hichoms bed. Er waren nog meer van deze kamers. Achter de deuren kon Hichom zacht gesnurk horen. Gesnurk van de mannen uit de andere ploegen die hun ronde er al op hadden zitten of vanavond weer moesten. Ze liepen terug naar beneden toe. Velko liet hem de keuken zien. Een pot boven een open vuur en wat schragentafels waarop roestig bestek lag. 'Ik geef toe: het is niet veel...' Velko krabde achter zijn oor. 'Maar het eten smaakt beter dan het er uit ziet.' Hichom keek naar de vis voor het avondeten. Het zag er inderdaad niet al te aantrekkelijk uit, maar hij moest het er maar mee doen. 'En dat parelvissen, wat is dat?' vroeg Hichom. 'Dat leg ik je morgenvroeg wel uit. We gaan nu slapen,' zei Velko. 'Is het moeilijk?' 'Wat? Slapen?' 'Nee, parelvissen.' Velko keek naar de magere man tegenover hem. Hij kon de spanning van gezicht aflezen. 'Geen zorgen, Haruk. Ik zal van jou een parelvisser maken,' sprak Velko goedmoedig. 'En misschien vinden we onder water ook je geheugen nog terug.' Wordt vervolgd Het verhaal wordt vervolgd in Parel: Begin (2) Categorie:Parel Categorie:Parel: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109